Caregiver burden
Caregiver burden is a collective term for the stresses associated with the care of the physically or mentally ill, usually in the context of family or other nonprofessional caregivers. Practical burdens of caring Psychological burdens of caregiving Effect on primary caregivers Effect on young carers See also *Distress In cancer caregiving *Elder care *Ethics of care *Home care *Homebound *Respite care References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Angermeyer, M.C., Bull, N., Bernert, S., Dietrich, S. & Kopf, A. (2006). Burnout of Caregivers: A Comparison between Partners of Psychiatric Patients and Nurses. Archives of Psychiatric Nursing, 20(4), 158-165. Awad, A.G. & Voruganti, L.N.P. (2008). The Burden of Schizophrenia on Caregivers: A Review. Pharmacoeconomics, 26(2), 149-162 *Becker, S. (2007). Global perspectives on children’s unpaid caregiving in the family: Research and policy on ‘Young Carers’ in the U.K., Australia, the USA and Sub-Saharan Africa. Global Social Policy, 7(1), 25-50. *Caqueo-Urizar, A. & Gutierrez-Maldonado, J. (2006). Burden of care in families of patients with schizophrenia. Quality of Life Research, 15, 719-724. *Chadda, R.K., Singh, T.B.& Ganguly, K.K. (2007). Caregiver burden and coping: A prospective study of relationship between burden and coping in caregivers of patients with schizophrenia and bipolar affective disorder. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 42, 923-930. *Cleary, M., Freeman, A., Hunt, G.E. & Walter, G. (2005). What patients and carers want to know: an exploration of information and resource needs in adult mental health services. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 39, 507-513. *Craig, T. & Bromet, E.J. (2004). Parents with psychosis. Annals of Clinical Psychiatry, 16, 35-39. *Dyck, D.G., Short, R. & Vitaliano, P. P. (1999). Predictors of Burden and Infectious Illness in Schizophrenia *Caregivers. Psychosomatic Medicine, 61, 411-419. *Fadden, G., Bebbington, P. and Kuipers, L (1987). The Burden of Care - the impact of functional psychiatric illness on the patients family. British Journal of Psychiatry, 150, 285-292. *Grandón, P., Jenaro, C. & Lemos, S. (2008). Primary caregivers of schizophrenia outpatients: Burden and predictor variables. Psychiatry Research, 158, 335-343. *Hanzawa, S., Tanaka, G., Inadomi, H., Urata, M. & Ohta, Y. (2008). Burden and coping strategies in mothers of patients with schizophrenia in Japan. Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences, 62, 256-263. *Hardcastle, M., Kennard, D., Grandison, S. & Fagin, L. (Eds.) (2007) Experiences of Mental Health In-patient Care: Narratives from service users, carers and professionals. London: Routledge. *Huang, X-Y., Sun, F-K., Yen, W-J. & Fu, C-M. (2008). The coping experiences of carers who live with someone who has schizophrenia. Journal Clinical Nursing, 17, 817-826. *Karp, D.A. & Tanarugsachock V. (2000). Mental Illness, Caregiving, and Emotion Management. Qualitative Health Research, 10(1), 6-25. *Krupnik, Y. Pilling, S., Killaspy, H. & Dalton, J. (2005). A study of family contact with clients and staff of community mental health teams. Psychiatric Bulletin, 29, 174-176. *Lai, A. (2008). First person account of schizophrenia: A carer’s perspective. Hong Kong Journal of Psychiatry, 18(1), 41-2. *Lowyck, B., De Hert, M., Peeters, E., Gilis, P. & Peuskens, J. (2001). Can we identify the factors influencing the burden on family members of patients with schizophrenia? International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice, 5, 89-96. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Economou, M., Held, T., Xavier, M. et al. (2000) Family burden and coping strategies in schizophrenia: 1-year follow-up data from the BIOMED 1 study. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 35, 109-115. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Economou, M., Xavier, M., Held, T. et al (1998). Social and clinical factors influencing the choice of coping strategies in relatives of patients with schizophrenia: results of the BIOMED 1 study. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 33,413-419. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Fiorillo, A., Malangone, C., Sorrentino, D., Robinson, A. & Maj, M. (1999). Family burden and coping strategies in schizophrenia: are key relatives really different to other relatives? Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 99, 10-15. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Madianos, M., Caldas de Almeida, J-M., Held, T., Guarneri, M., Marasco, C., Tosini, P. & Maj, M. (1998). Burden on the families of patients with schizophrenia: results of the BIOMED 1 study. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 33, 405-412. *Mohr, W.K., Lafuze, J.E. & Mohr B.D. (2000). Opening Caregiver Minds: National Alliance for the Mentally Ill’s (NAMI) Provider Education Program. Archives of Psychiatric Nursing, 14(5), 235-243 *Moniz-Cook, E., Elston, C., Gardiner, E., Agar, S., Silver, M., Win, T. & Wang, M. (2008). Can training community mental health nurses to support family carers reduce behavioural problems in dementia? An exploratory pragmatic randomised controlled trial. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 23(2), 185-191. *Palmer, B.W., Heaton, S.C. & Jeste, D.V. (1999). Older patients with schizophrenia: Challenges in the coming decades. Psychiatric Services, 50, 1178-1183. *Parabiaghi, A., Lasalvia, A., Bonetto, C., Cristofalo, D., Marrella, G., Tansella, M. & Ruggeri, M. (2007). Predictors of changes in caregiving burden in people with schizophrenia: a 3-year follow-up study in a community mental health service. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 116 (Suppl. 437), 66-76. *Pearson, V.(2008) Who cares for the caregivers? Families and schizophrenia in Hong Kong. Hong Kong Journal of Psychiatry, 18(1), 3-5. *Perlick, D.A., Rosenheck, R.A., Kaczynski, R., Swartz, M.S., Canive, J.M., Lieberman, J.A. (2006). Components and correlates of family burden in schizophrenia. Psychiatric Services, 57, 1117-1125. *Reed, S. (2008). First-episode psychosis: A literature review. International Journal of Mental Health Nursing, 17, 85-91. *Reinares, M., Vieta, E., Colom, F., Martínez-Arán, A., Torrent, C., Comes, M., Goikolea, J.M., Benabarre, A., Daban, C. & Sánchez-Moreno (2006). Journal of Affective Disorders, 94, 157-163. *Roick, C., Heider, D., Bebbington, P.E., Angermeyer, M.C., Azorin, J.-M., Brugha, T.S., Kilian, R., Johnson, S., *Toumi, M. & Kornfeld, A. (2007). Burden on caregivers of people with schizophrenia: comparison between Germany and Britain. British Journal of Psychiatry, 190, 333-338. *Rose, L.E., Mallinson, K. & Gerson, L.D. (2006). Mastery, burden and areas of concern among family caregivers of mentally ill persons. Archives of Psychiatric Nursing, 20, 41-51. *Sefasi, A. Crumlish, N., Samalani, P., Kinsella, A., O’Callaghan, E. & Chilale, H. (2008). A little knowledge: Caregiver burden in schizophrenia in Malawi. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 43, 160-164. *Sin, J. & Moone, N. (2008). Siblings of Individuals with First-Episode Psychosis: Understanding Their Experiences and Needs. Journal of Psychosocial Nursing, 46(6), 33-40. *Wancata, J., Krautgartner, M., Berner, J., Scumaci, S., Freidl, M., Alexandrowicz, R. & Rittmannsberger, H. (2006). The “Carers’ needs assessment for Schizophrenia”: An instrument to assess the needs of relatives caring for schizophrenia patients. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 41, 221-229. *Yeh, L-L., Hwu, H-G., Chen, C-H., Chen, C-H. & Wu, A.C.C. (2008). Factors Related to Perceived Needs of Primary Caregivers of Patients with Schizophrenia. Journal of the Formosan Medical Association, 107(8), 644-652 Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Caregiving Category:Stress